Tres passos
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Tres pasos" de Petit Nash. Total de 3 capítulos. Se voce se apaixona por alguém, o que tem que passar para reconhecer o sentimento? Pelo que terá que passar Hotch para entender isto?
1. Cap 1 - Negação

Cap. 1 - Negação

Tudo começou na UAC alguns meses atrás, ou talvez muitíssimo antes, quando ela apareceu em nossas vidas. O importante é que faz alguns meses que tudo finalmente tornou-se claro.

Foi uma temporada difícil. Daquela em que mal chegávamos de uma viagem tínhamos que correr para nos preparar para a seguinte. Não tínhamos descanso. Coincidiu com o tempo em que JJ voltava de sua licença gestação e estávamos nos readaptando à normalidade.

Voltávamos de um caso difícil, um homem assassinando jovens casais, com mulheres bonitas. Tudo por que nunca conseguiu manter uma relação amorosa. Cinco casais assassinados antes que o detivéssemos. Creio que este caso despertou muitos sentimentos na equipe.

Casos assim nos faziam perder o chão, talvez por isto as coisas tomaram um rumo tão diferente nesta noite... Eu fazia o relatório do caso em minha sala, quando ela bateu na porta. Parecia muito cansada e certamente confusa.

- Está tudo em ordem? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem. – Emily respondeu. – Só vim ver se precisa de ajuda com algo.

- Não, não... Posso terminar com tudo sozinho.

- Mas já é tarde e não comeu ou descansou, pensei em lhe ajudar um pouco.

Meu movimento seguinte foi desajeitado e sem querer derrubei parte do arquivo que estava sobre minha mesa, que acabou se esparramando pelo chão. Imediatamente me levantei para recolher os papéis e ela se aproximou para me ajudar.

Senti-me atordoado, como poucas vezes me sentia, e tudo porque ela estava ali. Foi um momento estranho, estendemos as mãos para juntar um papel ao mesmo tempo e, também ao mesmo tempo, as recolhemos ao ver que o outro também as estendera. Ela riu.

- Causei um desastre aqui. – Comentei.

- É que já está tarde, Hotch. Por isto acho melhor te ajudar, não é o melhor momento para trabalhar e isto não é tão urgente.

- Acho que tem razão. – Disse e não pude evitar lhe sorrir.

É verdade que muitas vezes me sentia diferente diante dela, nervoso e ansioso, e às vezes podia ver que o mesmo se passava com ela, como se algo inexplicável houvesse entre nós dois, mas ainda assim não esperava o que aconteceu.

- Podemos jantar e amanhã terminamos com isto. Que acha? - Ela perguntou sem me olhar.

Surpreendi-me completamente, era um convite e não o esperava. Comparado com os mínimos flertes que tivemos, era um passo enorme. Não sabia como agir.

Levantei-me sem terminar de juntar os papeis do chão. Ela também se ergueu e houve um momento de imensa tensão. Nos olhamos em silencio por pouco mais de um segundo, tentando adivinhar o que iria acontecer.

- Não, acho que não é uma boa idéia. – Disse com firmeza.

- Hotch, eu... - Ela tentou se explicar.

- É tarde. Tenho que terminar este relatório, é melhor sair, Prentiss.

Não me escapou o repentino toque de dor que apareceu em seu olhar durante um instante, quando lhe disse isto. Quase acreditei que a tinha ferido, mas fiquei nervoso ao ver que ela se aproximara mais e reagi. Por um momento achei que ela sentisse algo a mais por mim.

Ela se foi dizendo um "tchau" quase inaudível, tentando parecer a mesma de quando entrou. Fiquei um tempo parado, sem saber o que fazer, até que me abaixei e terminei de recolher os papeis. Neste momento entrou Garcia, bateu a porta e me olhou confusa por me encontrar em meio à bagunça de papeis jogados no chão.

- Tudo bem, senhor?

- Sim, Garcia. Somente caíram alguns papeis.

- Acabei de ver Prentiss sair e eu...

Ela parou na metade de sua frase, para pensar muito bem no que ia dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que eu terminava de recolher os papeis restantes. Olhei Garcia enquanto ela hesitava.

- Sei que não é de minha conta, senhor. – Começou temerosa. – Mas está tudo bem entre você e Emily? Sei que é estranho, mas sinto que vocês...

- Tem razão Garcia, - cortei seco. – não é sua conta. E não, Prentiss e eu não temos nada fora do normal.

- Eu sei, Senhor, me referia... mmmm... sei que não é meu problema, mas gosto dela e vejo a atração. E pensei que em você também, acreditei... E pensei que o senhor deveria pensar sobre isto, sinto muito, com sua licença.

Saiu quase tão rápido quanto entrou e me deixou um momento refletindo sobre o que disse. Emily e eu? Não, não devia pensar nisto, não era possível.

Nesta mesma madrugada nos chamaram para trabalharmos num caso. Um homem, que ninguém conseguia identificar, seqüestrava pessoas aleatoriamente, as detinha durante dois dias, pedia resgate e depois as matava, para logo desaparecer e fazer o mesmo novamente em poucas semanas.

Tínhamos que nos organizar rápido, antes que houvesse um novo seqüestro, tínhamos muitas áreas para cobrir e um perfil para trabalhar. Considerando o incidente da noite anterior, organizei tudo de modo a não trabalhar diretamente com ela. Foi um erro.

Estando tão ocupado pensando no que ocorrera e em não trabalhar com Emily para evitar qualquer mal entendido, sem querer deixamos passar algo importante.

- Hei, Hotch! Vou revisar uma das cenas do crime, para me certificar de que não esquecemos nada importante. – Avisou Morgan.

- De acordo. Não tem nenhum problema, - assegurei – leve a Prentiss para te ajudar.

- Tem certeza? Não seria melhor ela te ajudar aqui?

- Não, tenho tudo sob controle aqui. Leve-a com você.

- Amigo, sei que não é assunto meu, mas me parece que tem algo estranho entre vocês dois.

- Não tem nada. – Exaltei-me.

- Garcia me disse que discutiram ontem à noite. Acho que deveria falar com ela sobre o que quer que haja entre vocês, e não me diga que não, apenas pense um pouco.

Enquanto pensava numa resposta para dar, ele se foi. Menos de duas horas depois se desencadeou o desastre. Morgan me ligou pedindo que nos reuníssemos urgentemente na cena de crime que inspecionavam. O assassino havia voltado a agir, surpreendendo-os. Quando estava preste a desligar ele me interrompeu.

- Tem algo a mais que deveria saber, Hotch. – Disse constrito.

Suas palavras seguintes foram um golpe tão forte que fiquei alguns segundos sem conseguir reagir.

- Ele tem Prentiss de refém.

Continua...


	2. Cap 2 - Negociação

Cap 2 - Negociação

Organizar a equipe, chamar a SWAT e deixá-la de prontidão, estabelecer uma linha de negociação. Tudo foi mais difícil do que de costume, talvez porque se tratasse dela e porque isto tornava muito complicado me concentrar no trabalho. E se algo desse errado?

Tentando não pensar nesta possibilidade, ordenava como deveriam agir nesta tarde. Lidávamos com um homem seqüestrava pessoas, mantinha-as por dois dias presas e depois as assassinava. Um homem que era capaz de torturar para provar seu poder e nós, sem querer, tínhamos feito pressão e mudado seu modo de agir. Quando Morgan me ligou avisando que ela tinha sido levada, questionei-me várias coisas e senti que algo ali não fazia sentido.

- Quanto tempo para ficarem prontos? – Perguntava de vez em quando.

- Mais uma meia hora, mais ou menos, para ter tudo absolutamente pronto. – Respondeu Morgan.

- Quero isto pronto antes. – Respondi, não estava nem um pouco tranqüilo. – Diga-me quando poderemos iniciar a negociação.

Sabia muito bem que a negociação de reféns era um processo difícil de lidar, mas estava disposto a fazer tudo que fosse necessário para colocá-la a salvo, mesmo que de certo modo não estivesse certo de que seria produtivo trabalhar do modo como me sentia. Senti falta de Gideon para negociar. Realmente não tinha certeza de ser uma boa idéia conduzir a negociação.

- Hotch... –Era JJ – Está tudo pronto, mas... Achamos que desta vez não deve ser você o negociador, está muito nervoso.

- Não estou entendendo, é o meu trabalho. – respondi.

JJ estava claramente incomodada, custando a encontrar as palavras adequadas, mas isto não fazia nenhum sentido. Tínhamos que lidar com o assassino, que se sentindo intimidado com a presença do FBI tinha voltado a uma de suas cenas de crime, tomado uma arma, assassinado um homem e levado Emily como refém. Uma agente sob a minha supervisão e eu TINHA que resgatá-la. Eu era o único com experiência em negociações. Não entendia então porque, com um quadro tão claro, JJ não ia direto ao ponto.

- Olhe, Hotch, todos estamos preocupados com Emily, mas me parece... Nos parece que você está muito mais preocupado e nervoso do que todos nós e isto não é nada bom para a negociação. – Ela disse diante de minha surpresa. – Sei que tem um carinho especial por ela, mas...

- JJ, não estou entendendo nada.

- Hotch, sei que não é assunto meu, mas entre vocês sempre houve uma "química", algo que se percebe de imediato e não queremos que isto atrapalhe a negociação.

- Se decidiram que não devo ser o negociador, tudo bem. Mas que fique claro que não existe nada entre Emily e eu, ok?

- Claro, Hotch. – Na sua resposta era visível um leve tom irônico.

Ela saiu para esclarecer as coisas com o resto da equipe e permaneci parado, levemente confuso. Não entendi porque eles tinham esta certeza tão absoluta nos últimos dias de que existe algo entre Emily e eu. Não havia nada de anormal entre nós, pelo menos não que eu soubesse.

Durante todo o processo de negociação minha mente se distraia facilmente com este assunto. Rossi comandava a negociação, inicialmente o suspeito se comunicou pedindo um milhão de dólares e transporte para fuga em troca da liberdade de Emily. Cortamos a conversa. Depois de meia hora ele voltou a se comunicar, ameaçando machucá-la, mas pedindo um pouco menos. Esta rotina se repetiu varias vezes, sendo que claramente o suspeito ficava nervoso com a conversa e isto nos revelava detalhes sobre ele e os fatos.

Quando chegou no ponto em que alguém desarmado levaria dez mil dólares até a porta e a fuga do suspeito seria permitida, foi que entendi o que JJ queria me dizer antes. Eu teria dado o milhão de dólares somente porque a queria a salvo.

Depois de intermináveis horas, Reid tinha averiguado o suficiente para entrar. Sim, ela estava ferida e isto era horrível, mas também nos permitiu entender muito. Assim, quando ele se aproximasse da porta poderíamos entrar, sendo que Emily deveria estar na mesma sala. Ela estava ferida e ele armado, mas era nossa única oportunidade.

Reid, que tinha a aparência suficientemente inocente para que o homem suspeitasse de algo, faria a entrega. Rossi se manteria no ponto de negociação junto com JJ, Morgan e eu entraríamos para resgatá-la.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Morgan e eu demos uma longa volta para nos colocarmos na parte de trás da casa. Toda a negociação tinha consistindo em desviar a atenção do suspeito daquela área para podermos entrar. Esperamos o sinal e entramos com discrição por uma grande janela.

Lá fora, Reid iniciava o primeiro contato da negociação. Tinham degraus que desciam para o porão e soube de imediato que era ali que ela deveria estar. Separei-me de Morgan. Abri a porta com um golpe e desci com cuidado os degraus ainda com a arma em punho. Ela estava lá embaixo.

Emily! – Chamei.

- Hotch... – Imediatamente percebi o alivio e a dor em sua voz.

Sim, estava ferida. Ele a havia cortado e torturado, para que nós soubéssemos o que era capaz de fazer se não aceitássemos suas condições. Ela não tinha lutado, tinha se agarrado a única parte perfeitamente correta do perfil e sabia que lutar teria lhe custado a vida, muito provavelmente.

Tinha as mãos e pernas amarradas. A desamarrei enquanto olhava os machucados que aquele homem tinha lhe feito e que deixavam sangue escorrer por seu corpo. Ela se abraçou a mim e facilmente a tomei nos braços para tirá-la dali. Ela parecia a ponto de chorar.

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem... – Sussurrava-lhe enquanto a carregava para fora.

Ouvi os tiros vindos da entrada, mas não parei para verificar o que acontecia porque minha prioridade era colocá-la a salvo. Passei pela porta de trás, incapaz de soltá-la ou deixar de murmurar palavras de conforto para acalmá-la.

Uma ambulância nos aguardava. Morgan e Reid passaram com o suspeito detido. Por um momento, não quis soltá-la, precisava estar seguro de que ninguém mais iria feri-la. Os paramédicos a pegaram, ignorando meus medos, e a levaram para o hospital. JJ foi com ela na ambulância.

- Caso difícil, hein, Hotch? – Perguntou Rossi de repente. –Vi voce verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Não poderia ser diferente com alguém da equipe envolvido. – Respondi.

- Por favor, Hotch! – Rossi disse quase rindo. – Foi por ser Prentiss que as coisas complicaram para você, foi o que realmente te assustou.

- Que quer dizer, Dave? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Fazemos perfis, sabemos demais sobre a conduta humano, acredita que não notaríamos algo assim? – Falou com muita calma. Desde que os conheço, os vejo fingir que não sentem nada um pelo outro, que não querem estar juntos ou que não há uma imensa atração entre vocês.

- Por favor, Dave. Isto nunca acontecerá, sabe que na é possível.

- Tem certeza que não?

Foi a ultima coisa que me disse antes de subir num carro para regressar e encerrar o caso. Parecia muito satisfeito e divertido com o fato de que, para variar, eu não o entendera. Mas a dúvida estava plantada em minha mente. Emily ficaria bem, segundo disse JJ quando ligamos no hospital, e então voltaríamos a Quântico para continuarmos nosso trabalho como sempre fizemos.

Mas eu me questionava seriamente: será mesmo impossível?

Continua.


	3. Cap 3 - Aaceitação

3- Aceitação

Com o caso resolvido e Emily a salvo, voltamos mais tranqüilos para o escritório para retomarmos nossa rotina usual. Ainda que fosse evidente que algo tinha mudado.

Ela tirou uma semana de licença para se recuperar completamente de tudo pelo que passara e a toda a equipe, principalmente JJ, procurou se assegurar de que não restasse nenhum dano psicológico. Preocupavam-se com ela, procurando se assegurar o tempo todo de que tudo estava bem. Eu, por outro lado, preferia me manter a margem dos acontecimentos.

O primeiro dia de seu retorno foi tranqüilo. Era dia de checar as papeladas dos casos. Um dos raros dias tranqüilos na UAC. Cada um se mantinha em seu espaço e quase nem me aproximei da equipe até que Reid me procurou.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei.

- Excelente. Acredito que hoje acabaremos tudo, será um dos pouquíssimos dias que sairemos cedo.

Falava rápido, mas na sua velocidade normal de quando tem muita informação para dar. Parecia que queria dizer algo, porém estava nervoso porque não lidava com toda a informação, tinha clara sua intenção e esperava que eu fizesse a pergunta certa. Por tratar-se de Reid, me pareceu importante falar.

- Então, porque está aqui? – Perguntei.

- Por Emily.

- Aconteceu algo com ela? – Perguntei, reconheço, ligeiramente alterado.

- Nada, Hotch. Mas, realmente, temos conversado sobre o que aconteceu no ultimo caso e tua reação e...

- Reid, não vai começar você também com isto. – Cortei.

Suspeitei imediatamente que iria pelo mesmo caminho dos comentários que ouvi na semana anterior. Surpreendia-me que alguém tão pouco apegado às emoções e relações como Reid se metesse nesta história. Talvez por isto mesmo me senti mais tentado a lhe dar atenção.

Houve um momento de silencio, olhando com calma ele não parecia tão nervoso, quem não aparentava tranqüilidade era eu. Era um contraste anormal entre nós dois.

- Já sei que não quer ouvir, mas tem comentários entre a equipe e... Eu sei que não há um romance secreto ou coisa do tipo, mas todos sabemos que há algo entre vocês dois. Consciente ou inconsciente.

A lógica de Reid era inapelável, não tinha como lutar contra ela. Seria ignorar o óbvio. Eu também sabia disto, talvez no mais profundo de meu inconsciente tinha muito claro que algo se passava.

- Acho que ela ama você, Hotch. – Reid contra atacou o meu silencio.

Isto eu também já sabia. Durante um tempo suspeitei e tinha permitido acontecer, e, pior ainda, desde que ela entrou em nossas vidas percebi uma inexplicável conexão entre nós dois, algo que ia além de uma simples relação de trabalho.

- Quer conversar sobre ela? – Me perguntou.

De algum modo percebi o que vinha e permiti, sabendo que poderia trazer problemas...

- Gideon sabia e te falou, não é verdade?

Na realidade, não fiquei surpreso com a capacidade de dedução dele, em parte porque ele era muito unido a Gideon e, obviamente, que se Jason sabia, pode ver antes que todos. Por isto era o melhor para fazer perfis, facilmente pôde ver esta primeira reação de "atração" entre nós.

- Foi o primeiro a mencionar o assunto, antes mesmo que eu pensasse sobre isto, antes que ela se integrasse por completo na equipe. – Atrevi a confessar. – Mas isto foi há tempos, Reid.

- Você estava com Haley e isto foi bem confuso. Talvez por isto a forma como Gideon te falou, porque não tinha razão para duvidar de seu raciocínio. – Concluiu. – Quando Strauss te suspendeu, quando começamos a trabalhar num caso sem você, inconscientemente você soube que não trabalharia sem ela e foi buscá-la. No final tudo terminou bem, mas Haley se foi. Você se encheu de culpa e bloqueou todo o resto, incluindo o que o Gideon havia lhe dito.

- Prometemos não fazer perfis entre nós, Reid. – Novamente o cortei.

- Mas ela se apaixonou por você, Hotch. – Ele continuou, sem ligar para mim. – E tem suficiente atração entre vocês para se sinta culpado por não ter feito nada para evitar. Porque você gosta dela, ainda que até uns dias atrás não estivesse totalmente seguro, porém vê-la em perigo mudou suas perspectiva, não?

- Chega, Reid. – Adverti.

Senti que estávamos entrando demais em minha vida pessoal. Eu não era alguém de quem se fizesse um perfil ou se invadisse a privacidade. Permiti a Jason porque éramos amigos há muito tempo. Estava casado e abandonei esta idéia de imediato, mas as coisas eram diferentes agora.

Lembrei da insistência inicial de Emily quando chegou a UAC e como cedi facilmente para que permanecesse na equipe. Lembrei do dia que fui até sua casa buscá-la porque uma parte de mim se negava a trabalhar sem ela. Lembrei do fanático religioso que a havia feito de refém junto de Reid, quanta dor senti por terem a machucado, quanto medo de que o pior acontecesse... Não tinha diferença do que tínhamos acabado de passar, só que desta vez tive a oportunidade de resgatá-la e isto me fazia sentir um homem diferente. Olhei para Reid em dúvida.

- Não tem como dar certo, Reid. Vai contra todas as regras.

Ele somente sorriu, totalmente seguro de sua lógica e do que estava fazendo por mim... Por nós dois. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, antes de sair disse:

- Se Strauss não sabe, não seremos nós que vamos contar, Hotch. Você sabe que é possível.

Vindo de Reid me custava a acreditar no que foi dito e ao mesmo tempo tornava ainda mais real. Meu pensamento não se desviou disto o resto do dia, até que no começo da tarde notei que minha equipe estava saindo. Chamei Emily, sem saber exatamente o que iria fazer.

Ela bateu na porta e, simplesmente, ao vê-la minhas idéias que davam voltas sem controle durante o dia todo começaram a entrar em ordem, me senti como um tolo.

- Como você está? – perguntei, por fim.

- Bem, - respondeu – ainda que pareça horrível ser refém não deixa seqüelas tão terríveis, ainda mais quanto tem alguém que te regaste. Obrigada por isto, Hotch.

- Foi um prazer. Sempre que precisar estarei ali.

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa e, para variar, não pude evitar lhe sorrir. Sim, meus sorrisos eram raros, mas para ela inevitáveis. Não deixei de olhá-la e isto pareceu deixá-la em silencio, porém não apagou seu sorriso. Silencio, mais silencio. Ao diabo com as regras!

- Quer jantar, Emily?

- Que te fez mudar de idéia? – Perguntou confusa.

- Muitas coisas, alguns conselhos... Mas, acima de tudo, saber que posso estar ali para te resgatar. – Disse num tom confessionário. – Então, aceita? Somente eu e você...

Ela abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, que confirmou o que eu tinha levado tanto tempo evitando aceitar. Levantou-se se sua cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que eu, e como se fosse o gesto mais normal do mundo me estendeu a mão e respondeu:

- Sim, vamos.

**FIM**


End file.
